Happy Birthday, Ichigo
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: Orihime gives Ichigo a gift he'll never forget! Thank you for 11,000  reviews. Love you all :


"What time will he be home?" Rukia asked, tossing the last of the rose petals around the room. "20 minutes." Orihime replied as she lit the candles scattered around the room. Rukia let out a chuckle, "What's so funny?" She added grinning from ear to ear. "I never thought you would be so." "Seductive. I'm not as naive as everyone thinks I am. I can be a little naughty too."

"What do you mean you haven't done it with Hime?" Renji stood in disbelief at Ichigo's statement. "We're waiting till the time is right. What's wrong with that?" He replied with an eyebrow raised. "It's just, I mean look at her. Hell if Orihime was my girl" "If you want me to go hollow on your ass, please finish what you were going to say." Renji laughed, "You've never been tempted to go all the way with her?" Ichigo's mind played back the events from last night. "So, last night Orihime was in the shower, and I was shaving." "Shaving what?" Renji chuckled. "My face" "Ha, you shave that face." Ichigo shook Renji back to the real world, "Anyways, as I was saying. She was covered with bubbles in the shower. I've never nicked my face so much in my life. I mean, looking at her all wet drove me insane. Don't even get me started on her routine of lotion application. My god Renji, you could have stabbed me and I wouldn't have cared less." Renji let out a bellowing laugh, "Dude, you need to get laid."

"He what?" Rukia shouted, "He wears nothing to bed." Orihime repeated herself, "And after 6 years, you two still have not had sex." Orihime nodded, "We want it to be special. The right time in our lives." "But, you see his bare ass at night, and you have no thoughts of jumping him. You have issues my friend." Orihime blushed, "I have this routine with my after shower lotion." she continues, chuckling slightly, "Every time I put lotion on my legs, out of the corner of my eye I see Ichigo's eyes rolling to the back of his head. And he makes these little sounds, well more like moans" Rukia gasps, "You're a tease."

Orihime and Rukia were laughing uncontrollably as Renji and Ichigo came up the front steps, "Their talking about us again" Renji whispered, "Probably" Ichigo replied. Rukia jumped from the steps into Renji's arms, "Have fun tonight Orihime and happy birthday, Ichigo." Rukia exclaimed as Renji carried her down the street.

Ichigo stood in silence, admiring the beauty standing before him. As the two locked eyes, Orihime broke into a smile and they both stared at each other. "Have I told you today?" Never taking his eyes off hers, "Just how beautiful you are." Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, but I never get tired of hearing those words coming from you." He smiled, "I've missed you, baby" She smiled back, "I've missed you too, babe." He kissed her lightly but with so much passion, that Orihime's knees buckled under her.

She took his hand in hers and led him into the house. In the candlelight, his chocolate brown eyes really glowed, and Orihime's breath was taken away. "This is all for me?" Ichigo looked around the decorated room. Red and black silk pillows were scattered around the room. Deep red rose petals gave off a scent of raspberries. "Anything for my man on his birthday."

After dinner, they sat in front of the fireplace, both giddy at the thought of spending some quality time together. They fed each other, drank champagne, and laughed. It went to Orihime's head but she didn't care. She felt alive and it was a good thing.

They finished eating and lay back contentedly on the rug. Ichigo rolled over onto his side and rested a hand on her belly. He leaned in to kiss her, her head spun and she kissed him back passionately. Ichigo felt the desire for her grow, and pulled away. Orihime wanted him to do more. He was quickly approaching the point of no return.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he murmured softly in her ear. Orihime looked at him, eyes wide with devotion. "I want you to," she whispered softly against his lips. He kissed her again deeply and with a new craving. Her body ached for him in a way she had never known it could. He laid her back on the rug and began to plant soft, lingering kisses down her neck. Orihime let out a sigh, running her fingers through his hair.

Kissing him gently, she led Ichigo up to the bedroom, where more candles were lit and their song was playing. It was perfect.

She laid him on his back and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing a trail from the top of his chest to the button of his pants. "Are you sure about this?" Ichigo questioned, grasping the sheets tightly. Licking a trail back up to his neck, "I want to give you a proper birthday gift." The heat of the moment took control over Ichigo, and in one quick motion, he flipped Orihime onto the bed.

Slowly, he unbuttoned her shirt. Her ample chest exposed for his viewing pleasure. He could no longer control himself. Ichigo laid kisses on every inch of her body. Her legs trembled as he slowly crept up her thighs. Orihime leaned up, helping Ichigo out of his pants.

"I love you," Whispered Ichigo as he slowly slid inside her. Orihime gasped, latching onto the headboard. Ichigo laced his fingers with hers. Slowly he moved in and out. The warmth of Orihime enveloped him. She felt every touch as he slowly began to move faster. Pushing himself deeper, filling her more with each gentle thrust. He lifted himself onto his hands and looked down at Orihime. Her face filled with desire and sexual bliss. He slipped his hand around her waist and flipped them both over.

She sat herself across him; slowly sinking onto him and letting her head fall back. Ichigo watched and felt himself hurtling towards release. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder and she screamed out as he raised his hips thrusting himself deeper inside her. "Ichigo," She called out softly as she felt her orgasm approaching and he stepped up his pace. "Let it go, baby." The thought of her riding him, knowing he was her first, it was too much for him and he sat upright, his face buried in her breasts as his orgasm shot deep inside her. She shuddered in his arms, her body burning with pleasure; she gradually lost control repeatedly.

They laid, breathless in a tangles mess of arms and legs. Ichigo drew her closer to his warm body, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. His hot breath against her neck, neither of them spoke.

"I love you, Orihime" He faintly whispered in her ear. A soft smile spread across her face, "Happy Birthday, Ichigo. I love you too."

Ichigo felt her body relax. He slowly slipped from beneath Orihime's body. Gently he kissed her forehead. "Ichi?" she softly called out, "I'm right here, baby" He realized she was talking in her sleep.

Ichigo stood in the steaming hot shower, reflecting on the greatest gift anyone has ever given him. "Want some company?" Orihime's voice snapped him back from his thoughts.

The End


End file.
